Dream A Little Scheme
by gazebows
Summary: {Tagteam} Everything can change in just one summer: Jesse may be more than meets the eye; Dr. Slaski has yet to reveal his true nature; Father Dom reminisces his affair with the ghost; and Paul? Paul may prove to be an actual human being after all.


Disclaimer- Well, this IS called a **dis**claimer, right? Do you want me to spell it out for you, or can you guess the rest?

Summary- Everything can change in just one summer: Jesse may be more than meets the eye; Dr. Slaski has yet to reveal his true nature; Father Dom reminisces his affair with the ghost; and Paul? Paul may prove to be an actual human being after all.

A/N-

Enelya: Hii-lo! I'm Enelya (duh), known as PoeticKiss on the megcabotbookclub message boards, and formerly on here. What else do you need to know? Oh, I'm writing this with the nicest person on this site, muzacgurl aka Alisa. Ahhh, it's true. I don't think she ever complained about anything before in her life. And she has something NICE to say about everything, including Jesse lovers. Shocking, I know.

muzacgurl: Hi everyone, Alisa here. Wow, Enelya that was so sweet of you to write that! I too am also writing this story with one of the nicest people on this site. (And don't deny it Enelya, cause it's true) This is going to be so much fun! We decided to combine our skills and bring you an enjoyable story. Hope you like!

Enelya: Ha, nice try. Me... nice? Well, that's certainly a first. Oh, btw people, the Jesse comment was sarcasm! Just, you know, pointing that out, since you can never tell how offensive some people are. And besides, I was mostly referring to the Paul haters, I guess. And the "P" word.

Meanwhile, you should know that this story takes place the summer before Suze starts senior year. Read and review, please!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 1**

"Sure thing, Father Dom." I said, and hung up the phone.

Jesse, sitting on my windowsill with that knowing smile on his face, looked at me curiously as I threw the cordless phone onto my bed. "Susannah, what does he want now?"

I grinned at him, feeling rather giddy that he decided to pay me a visit so unexpectedly today. Jesse, a ghost that has been dead for approximately 150 years, had been haunting my bedroom until fall of last year when he decided to move into the rectory. I had been quite hurt at first, but with a simple explanation and some of his kisses that are to _die_ for, everything became all right again, even normal.

Well, as normal as can be, when you're mediator like me. I would have liked to live, you know, a regular life even with ghosts knocking on my door every other hour. That actually may have proved to be possible if Paul Slater hadn't chosen to invite himself into my existence and make my life a total hellhole. Shifting lessons soon became make out sessions. Afternoons that should be used for mind reading and mind control studies instead turned into battles of passion. All that is done against my will. I mean, yes, Paul Slater can kiss better than God himself, but really, I have my pride, you know. Who said he could just take advantage of me like that?

Nonetheless, I managed to turn things back to business every time. Either that, or I left him on the floor writhing in agony, holding a very sensitive spot that guys tend to not want a kick to be aimed at.

Still, who said an afternoon with Paul Slater, sneaky and sly as he can be, cannot be fun?

"Querida?" Jesse asked me now, eyebrows raised in an amused manner. "What did Father Dominic want? And would you like to share whatever droll joke you're chortling over?"

I shook myself from my thoughts and looked over towards Jesse. He stood there, all six feet of Latino hottie, waiting for an answer. Me, being the girl that I am, answered with an intelligent, "Uh, what?" Smooth, Suze, very smooth. Why can't I ever act sophisticated around Jesse?

"Father Dominic? Why was he calling you?" Oh yeah. That.

"He was wondering if I would help and plan the mission's Independence Day celebration, seeing as I was the vice president of the junior class last year." You would think when the year was over, so would my candidacy, but no. Then again, how could I say no to Father Dom? Yeah, so I was kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place. "I have to head over there soon for our first meeting so I guess I will see you later or something." I was kicking my self mentally for sounding like a squeaky little girl, so I quickly grabbed my purse and stuffed some random necessities in it. I turned the knob and was about to head out, when Jesse gently grabbed my arm.

"Querida," I looked up into his inky black eyes and noticed his expression went from playful to concerned. He was silent, but then continued. "Be careful, Susannah. Promise me?"

I looked at him, feeling a little confused. "Yeah, sure, Jesse. I promise, but why…"

But he chose that exact moment to dematerialize.

Oh yeah, so like him, give me a cryptic message and then just leave without any explanation. If he wasn't so… never mind. I won't go into how hot he is or how when there is a light breeze his white shirt opens to reveal his well-defined abdomen. So there I was again, alone in my room. I looked at the clock and saw I was going to be late to the meeting if I didn't hurry.

I hurriedly trudged downstairs to the kitchen. Brad was there wolfing down some leftovers, no big surprise. My mom was in the living room, relaxing in front of the TV with Andy, my stepdad.

"Hey mom?" I called, poking my head into the room. "I'm going over to the mission, okay? Father Dom wants my help planning the Fourth of July Celebration."

"Sure thing, Susie." My mom replied, smiling at me affectionately. "Brad giving you a ride there?"

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Me, a seventeen-year-old, can't drive? Yes, I'm afraid, it's true. It was most unfortunate. See, last year, when I was behind the wheel for the first time with Andy by my side, I crashed. And it wasn't just some small crash, either. My "special ability" was to blame for this one.

I was coasting the beach, following all the instructions Andy was giving me, when out of nowhere, a ghost materialized in the back seat. As if she wasn't distracting enough, she was a middle aged Liz Taylor wannabe with a bright pink jogging suit. Ms. I-need-a-makeover then started complaining about how no one ever listened to her and how she felt neglected. 'Maybe it's 'cause you're dead', I thought to myself. I must have been distracted by this lady's constant nagging that I didn't hear Andy telling me to turn. That was why the car ended up with a new fire hydrant permanently attached to the front. And if that wasn't bad enough, water started to flow straight up. Luckily the airbags didn't go off.

"Well, thanks for listening to me!" And with that the nagging ghost lady dematerialized. I hope she moved on.

I guess I spoke too soon about the airbags. Andy got over the shock and told to me to exit the car slowly. I tried, I really did. But the car wouldn't budge. I pushed with all my strength, but I must have hit something too hard. Let me tell you, air bags hurt when you actually don't need them. The big bag pushed me back against the seat and I sat there, not moving. By that time, we had gathered an audience outside. Great, I just crashed the car and now I have to be watched by a bunch of tourists. I just hoped no one from school saw me.

Andy was silent for a moment, and then spoke up. "How about we don't tell your mother. Oh, and lay off driving for a while." I couldn't agree with him more.

So we finally got out of the ruined car and walked back home. Andy had called a towing company to pick it up. We never brought up the little incident to my mom, or anyone else, for that matter, but I was sure Andy was a little hesitant to take me driving again.

That was my excuse for why I am the only seventeen year old without a license. Pathetic, I know.

I glanced over at Brad, now gulping down a glass of milk. He had on some random T-shirt, and a pair of shorts. His hair was messy, and if he had to show his face in public that minute, he'll be forever shunned.

"Looks like it," I answered to my mom's question. I'd rather share an uncomfortable ride with Sleepy aka Jake, my oldest stepbro, but he's already out running some 'errand'. Doc can't drive yet, and I can't bear to tear my mom away from Andy. It IS Saturday. She can choose however to spend her own free time.

"Well, have fun, honey," Mom said as in farewell. Andy, sitting beside her, nodded in my direction and grinned. I smiled back and walked into the kitchen again.

"Give me a ride to the mission?" I asked. I didn't even bother to wait for an answer. Hey, he knows he still owes me for that one time I saved him from a certain police scene several months ago. Okay, so what if the incident was mostly my fault in the first place? HE doesn't know that, and I intend on keeping it that way.

I heard Brad moan and groan from behind me, but he wiped his mouth, grabbed his keys, and followed me out all the same.

"When am I ever going to be free from being your slave?" He grunted, shooting me an evil glare sideways.

I smirked, and was about to voice something sarcastic when a horn blew from down the street. Shedding my eyes from the afternoon sun, I tried to make out who it was. The car came nearer and nearer until it was right next to us. Staring at it, I felt the beginning of a scowl taking root on my face. I should've known. The car belonged to no one else except the infamous Paul Slater.

He rolled down his windows, and poked his head out. Great. What does he want now?

"Hey Suze," He greeted, grinning at me in a way that showed off his completely white, modeling-material teeth. "Want a ride to the mission?"Before I could voice my opinion and say no, Brad made my decision for me.

"Well, guess you don't need me then. See ya!" and before I had a chance to say anything, he was already back in the house, probably stuffing his face again. Great Brad, just leave me with Paul. Shows how much he cares for my well being.

I turned around to go back into the house, but was stopped once again by Paul.

"Aw, come on Suze. I won't bite, I promise." Oh, so like him, trying to make light of the situation. I turned to look at him and saw that all too familiar smirk. I responded with an annoyed glare.

"You know, Paul, I think today I'd prefer to walk, if you don't mind." I started off down the street, but that didn't stop him.

"Oh, we're not going to start this again. Here, let me demonstrate. 'Come on Suze, get in the car.' Then you say 'No' then I say 'I will just follow you down to the school', then you get all upset and then..."

"Fine Paul, just please shut up!" And I got in.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why'd you do it, Suze? Why did you get in the car with this guy you can't trust? I'll tell you why. He was getting annoying and I really didn't need that right now. I also thought it would be the quickest way to get rid of him.

Boy, was I ever wrong...

Because really, there is no quick way to get rid of Paul Slater. Or a slow way, for that matter. He just happens to be one of those pompous jerks who came to Earth not knowing what the hell "get lost" means. And don't tell me it was all his 'male pride' holding him back from leaving me alone, merely on account of the fact I would not go out with him. Heck no. Well, okay, that may have been part of the reason. But the bigger part? I think he simply enjoys torturing me.

Like right now, for instance.

"So," He said casually, glancing over at me sitting in the passenger seat, my hands clasped tightly on my lap. I stared straight ahead at pretty much nothing, just a seemingly never-ending road swallowing me up, leaving me to fend for myself within a basic nightmare.

Then I realized that instead of looking at the road, Paul Slater was watching me with that customary half-amused, half-confused expression on his face. We were probably moving along at twenty miles per hour. "What?" I finally asked, grasping that he had possibly asked me a question and was waiting for an answer.

There goes that smirk again. "I asked if you want to come over after the meeting for yet another shifting lesson."

I would, of course, rather chew nails, but since I was still feeling a wee bit good and carefree from the visit from Jesse, I just replied with a breezy "Sorry. Not available then."

Silenced ensued. Nonetheless, it wasn't one of those it-seems-as-if-everything-living-stopped-breathing-oxygen-and-are-holding-their-breaths silences. It was more like a Paul-Slater-has-nothing-to-say-because-he's-too-busy-smirking-yet-again silence. Either way, the car was quiet for a moment, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind whooshing by us. And dogs barking. And the trees rustling. And cars honking somewhere far away. Funny how those noises can be so overtly clear when the absence of sound takes place between _people_.

A few seconds passed, and then went the sigh. "Suze," he chided, not even bothering to glance at me, which annoyed me to no end, along with that subtle derisive grin, though I had no idea why. Because he thinks that he knows he'd see a scowling chick with burrows furrowed so closely together that it looks as though she has an unibrow, I decided finally. And the sad thing is, he'd be right.

I do not like people going around assuming that they have me all figured out, let me tell ya. No matter how right they are. And Paul Slater, of all people? Feels like pouring salt on an already deeply open cut.

"Suze," He repeated when I made no sound to indicate that I had heard him. "You're not still lusting over that cowboy, are you?"

Um, excuse me, but I think 'lusting over' would be describing _our_ relationship, thankyouverymuch, and NOT Jesse and mine. That's what I wanted to say. Was about to say. But wouldn't it be typical Slaterish behavior to just go on with his little speech as if he knew the answer already and didn't feel like waiting around to hear it. "Can't you just see that it's completely useless? I mean, how do you think it'll ever work out?"

By that time, we were slowly approaching the front gate of the Mission Academy. I eyed it as we came nearer and nearer, willing the stupid BMW to gain some speed already. It was very tempting just then to jump him -um, not in that way people, so don't get your hopes up- and step on the accelerator for him so we can hurry up and arrive at the school, where I can just ditch him and his little one-sided convo.

"Suze?" Paul asked, sounding a bit exasperated for him. "You gonna give me an answer, or do I have to start poking around in your brain for one again?"

That got my attention, all right. "No!" I shouted, and then brought my voice down a notch. "Don't you dare, Paul. Stay away from my thoughts, you hear me? And I assumed the answer would be incredibly obvious! Jesse and I are meant to be. True love can overcome anything, and everything will fix itself in the end, and we'll be together."

"Right," He said, looking as if refraining himself from smirking for the fiftieth time that day. "And how, exactly, do you think something so absurd and ridiculous can happen? Heck, do you even have the tiniest speck of a clue at all?"

I glared at the gate looming closer and closer. "It's called faith, you moron. If you have faith, anything's possible," I quoted from Father Dom. Hey, I know, I didn't believe in it at the time, but now it's actually coming in handy.

Paul opened his mouth, no doubt with some mocking comeback. I transferred my glare from the gate to him directly, and Paul, seeing the force behind it, closed his mouth. Well, at least he isn't completely without common sense.

Anyway, I guess he saw that arguing with me about 'faith', of all things, wasn't going to get him anywhere near my pants, so he switched his tactic. "Why can't you go for someone alive, Simon? Is falling in like with a guy pretty much no one can see supposed to make you feel special for some reason? Or are you merely still in denial that you might in fact like me if you just give it a chance?"

Thankfully, by then we were only a few feet away from the gate I was so absorbed in watching. I tried to stall, but of course Paul actually slowed down when I showed no sign of answering him. I sighed, and turned to face him. "You're just different than Jesse, okay? We just connect, him and me."

I thought he would be satisfied with that and leave me alone, but no-o-o. He had to press even further. "What does he have," Paul wanted to know. "That I don't?"

I wanted to explain to him that that wasn't it. I wanted to say that it really wasn't about what they possessed. There were so many honest and sincere truths that I could've told him concerning our relationship, but of course the car halted in front of the black iron gate at that point. I wasn't in the mood to stick around any longer. So, smirking, I gathered my stuff up and opened the door. Hesitating before stepping out, I looked at Paul and went in an annoyed voice, "You want it alphabetically?"

Then I jumped out of the car and flipped my chestnut mane over one shoulder. Shifting my bag onto my other arm, I by chance glanced at Paul, still sitting in his BMW. And what I saw in his eyes was not mirth or scorn.

No. If I didn't know any better, I'd have sworn it was _hurt_.

However, I did know Paul Slater good and well, and I really didn't want to ruin my dramatic exist by naively asking what was wrong, of all things. So, smirking at him one last time, I slammed his car door for all it's worth and marched toward the adobe brick building.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N-

Enelya: Review or else.

muzacgurl: Well, I think Enelya said it plain and clear, but hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Enelya: Uh-huh… now do us a favor (we're asking for one, 'kay? Even though it doesn't sound like it, I know…) and click the little purple button. Well, you gotta type whatever you thought of this out on the blank spaces. Then click another long purple button. And then you're free to close the box. Really, I know you know how to submit a review! I'm just making it clear that we NEED opinions!!!

Okay. Done? Thanks. Bye. Have a nice day. I mean it!


End file.
